Ash and Jessie
by WitChan
Summary: Jessie wants to release her sexual frustration, so she targets Ash as a victim. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Goddamn it, I want sex! This is getting ridiculous!" a woman said. Her name is Jessie, a Team Rocket member. She's alone, while her comrades, James and Meowth, were busy fixing their balloon. She never get any action from the opposite sex, since she, James, and Meowth always chase after a group of trainers and a Pikachu, and winded up failing at the end. She asked James for sex, but he told her that he's gay. She didn't ask Meowth because she's not a pokephile.

Suddenly, a lightbulb appears on top of her head and says, "I know how to release my sexual frustration!"

A few hours later, Meowth and James blast off, while Jessie pretends to do it and waits for Ash to walk alone.  
Another hour later, she sees Ash carrying wood to set a campfire for him, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty. Then, she equips her tranquilizer gun as she rushes to Ash, giving him a scare as he drops the wood.

"Jessie!" Ash said.

"Listen, you little shit! I want sex and you're going to fuck my brains out, got it!?" Jessie yelled.

"Got it, Jessie..." Ash said lowly.

"Good," Jessie said, putting the tranquilizer gun back in her bra.

Jessie kicks Ash's balls hard, smirking at Ash as he groans. Then, she shoves him to the ground, joining him as she  
begins to take his shoes and socks out, then his pants and underwear. Next, she removes her skirt and panties, exposing her ass and pussy as Ash cries a little.

As Jessie turns around and bends up, Ash moves closer to her. Then, he slaps both of Jessie's waists, plunging his  
hardened cock inside her pussy as she gasps. Ash moves his cock in and out, and Jessie starts moaning.

"Oh, yeah... That's what I'm talking about... Bang it faster, baby..." Jessie said.

Hearing what Jessie just said, Ash goes faster, making grunt sounds as Jessie squeezes her hands on the ground. To Jessie, the feeling from her pussy was good. She's happy that she's having sex with someone, and it's one of her enemies. Ash didn't like this at all. As much as he hates Team Rocket's motives, him getting raped by Jessie is ten times worse. Screaming for help won't help him, either, since Jessie will obviously kill him if he tries it.

"God, your dick feels so good, Ash... I should have thought about this before..." Jessie said.

"I wish you didn't..." Ash pouted.

"Oh, shut up and deal with it, my little toy..." Jessie said.

Ash's hoping that his friends search for him. Sadly, they were busy training their Pokemon with Pikachu. Even if a  
girl around his age did this to him, he'll still hate it.

"Let me suck your cock, damn it...!" Jessie ordered.

Letting go of Jessie's pussy and waists, he goes toward her face before Jessie mouths his cock. Then, she stroking  
at him, cupping his balls as she looks at him with those creepy eyes. Ash refuses to look at Jessie, so he closes his eyes. To torture him more, Jessie slaps his ass, making him yelp. She does again and again. She won't stop until he cums inside her mouth.

Ash finally cums and Jessie stands up as she swallows the cum, rubbing Ash's raven hair as she starts teasing one of Ash's nipples. Then, she slaps him hard, laughing at him as Ash drips a tear outside his eye.

"That hurt..." Ash said.

"And? Lick my ass, and you better not stop until I say so," Jessie ordered.

Jessie bends down again as Ash joins her. Spreading Jessie's ass cheeks, Ash sticks his tongue out and moves it  
towards Jessie's asshole, putting it deep inside and licks it fast.

"You dirty, dirty bastard..." Jessie moaned again.

Tasting Jessie's ass is the worst thing ever. He'd rather get slapped or getting kicked in the balls again than  
doing this. Jessie knew he would hate this, since most people spite it.

Now squeeze that big ass of mine..." Jessie said. Then, Ash grabs Jessie's ass hard. "Good toy..."

Touching her own right breast, she moves it around, moaning louder as she calls out Ash's name. Like Ash's cock, his tongue was incredibly good.

After ten minutes, Jessie tells Ash to stop, and Ash let go of her fast. Then, he spits multiple times as Jessie  
turns around.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ash," Jessie said, taking the rest of her clothes off.

"Oh no..." Ash said.

"Sit on your ass and open your legs!" Jessie said.

"Alright..." Ash said.

As Ash sits down, he spreads his legs as Jessie sits on his cock, so he can give her anal sex. Then, Jessie puts her  
arm behind Ash and tells him to suck on her nipple. Sucking on the nipple, Ash pumps Jessie's ass as Jessie moans, shutting his eyes as Jessie smiles at him.

"Now grab my left breast..." Jessie said.

Ash touches her left breast as saliva drips out of his mouth, crying again. He's hoping that this is the last course  
between him and Jessie, because he can't take it anymore.

"This is the best day ever...!" Jessie exclaimed.

After several minutes, Jessie commands Ash to stop, which he does as Jessie gets up and pants. After that, she says, "That's it... for now! If you tell anyone about our little secret, you're dead!"

"I promise I won't tell..." Ash said.

After Ash puts his stuff back on, he runs off as Jessie looks at his ass. Jessie is alright with her team failing in  
their plans, since now it means another fake blasting off again, so can rape Ash again and again.

* * *

Years later, Ash and his love one, Misty, are heading home. A few weeks ago, Ash came back from Kalos and told Misty that he loved him, before Misty told him that she loved him since day one.

A pregnant Jessie suddenly shows up and says, "There you are, Ash. I've looked everywhere for you."

Ash sighs as Misty glares at Jessie. "What do you want this time, Jessie?"

"I want to say that I'm carrying your child," Jessie replied.

"WHAT!?" Misty yelled.

Ash sighs again. "It's true, Misty," Ash said. Throughout his journey around all regions, Jessie raped him many  
times. Before Ash's journey in Kalos ended, he accidentally shoots his sperm inside Jessie's womb, making her get pregnant.

Punching Ash's forehead, Misty says, "I HATE YOU!"

Misty runs off crying as Jessie moves closer to Ash and taps his back.

"Looks like we're starting a family, huh?" Jessie said.

"I'm afraid so..." Ash said.

The End


End file.
